<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>against the world by wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092409">against the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles'>wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>200 tumblr followers drabble requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Tumblr Prompt, they were snubbed, they're bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has been working nonstop, and Piper is not having it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>200 tumblr followers drabble requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>against the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was an anonymous request on tumblr for my <a href="https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration">200 follower celebration</a>!</p><p>the prompt was anything with leo valdez, maybe someone noticing how much he's overworking himself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Leo swears as the wrench clatters to the floor again. Whatever, he’ll just suffer. He’s not climbing down to get it this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You dropped something,” comes Piper’s voice from the bunker entrance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Leo deadpans, “I didn’t notice. Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Piper picks the wrench up off the floor and looks up at him. “How long have you been in here?” she asks. “When was the last time you took a break?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t need breaks, chica,” Leo tells her. “The Supersized McShizzle doesn’t get tired.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh,” Piper says, clearly not believing. “But the ‘Supersized McShizzle’ can still come hang out with his friends at the campfire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, Pipes, but I’m busy.” Leo keeps tinkering with the part he was working on, reaching down to grab the wrench that Piper’s holding out to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but you’ve been busy for the last week,” she points out. “We’ve barely seen you outside of meals. We miss you, Leo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo freezes, but only for a second. He quickly goes back to tampering with his parts. “Shouldn’t you and Jason be happy you get to spend so much time alone together?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out so bitter, but it does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Piper seems hurt by this, and it shows on her face. “Leo, just because Jason and I are together doesn’t mean we don’t want to hang out with you anymore.” She steps forward and climbs up to sit next to him. “It was just you and me at the beginning of this, remember? Well, not remember-remember, because our memories are still screwed up, aren’t they? At least mine still are.” She shakes her head and takes a deep breath before continuing. “But I do remember the two of us, before Jason supposedly ‘showed up,’ just you and me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo’s jaw clenches. He doesn’t look up. He’d stopped working sometime during her little spiel, lowering his hands to his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was just you and me against the world,” Piper continues, “at the Wilderness School. No matter how long that period of time really was.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leo finally looks up at her, and he can see the genuine emotions in her face. “Just you and me, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Against the world,” Piper agrees, holding up her pinky finger. Leo doesn’t hesitate as he locks his own with hers.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again this was written for my <a href="https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration">200 tumblr followers celebration</a>. as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on <a href="https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>